Requited
by DevilsGift
Summary: Rin is in love with sesshomaru but doesn't know how to tell him.
1. Chapter 1

New story. I dont own Inuyasha. and please read and review. Hope you enjoy it. oh it's OOC

Chapter 1: Rin

there has always been that invisible wall between us. I've always been in love him but I think it's one sided. I want to scream "I love you, Sesshomaru. I always have." But I know I can't. He treats me like a younger sister. I'm not a child. I'm 16 and he's 22 but I don't care about our ages. He's always been there and always supported me in everything I do, but I want more. I want him to hold me and tell me how much he loves me and take me away were we can be together but that will never happen. He so dense I'm pretty sure he'll never notice. This unrequited love is to painful. Every time I think about it I want to cry everytime I see him. My parents are going out of town and they want him to baby sitt me as if a child and it doesn't help how he already thinks of me. this summer is going to boring.

"What's up squirt?" he rubs my head as he walks in the living room where I am watching T.V.

"My name is Rin." I say with a little anger in my voice. I'm sick of him calling me Squirt.

"But I've always called you squirt. ever since you were four and you liked it." I liked princesses and unicorns too. He's such a jerk; he doesn't even care how I feel. "Come on squirt let's hang out like old times." he jump on the couch and puts his arm around me. I can't help but blush. I turn my head to the side.

"I should've told me parents to change the locks and forget to give you a key." he lightly jabs me on my arm.

"No need to be so cold, squirt." It's like he love seeing me frustrated. "Here I brought moives pick one." He hands them to me. "While you chose one I'm going to get some popcorn." He jumps up and walks to the kitchen. I look through the movies and there all horror. He knows I hate scary movies. I push them on to the coffee table crossing my arms and legs. "Oh come on! you didn't pick one?"

"You know as well as I do I hate scary movies."

"So, but I'm right here so there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Fine! will watch this one." I pick up a random one and hand it to him as he hands me to the popcorn.

"Good one. you don't still cry when you're scared do you?"

"Just play the movie." He laughs and puts it in. He sits down and puts his feet up.

"If you get scared just hold on to me. he picks up the remote and turns off the light and we begin to watch the movie." He puts his arm me again which is very uncomfrotable. the movie starts.

_30 mins later_

the scary part is finally coming and I can feel myself clutching the his shirt. he so enticed in the movie I don't think he notices. I want to cuddle up to him and hide me face but don't I just watch. The part comes and I start screaming. and cry in to his shirt.

"Ha ha ha! You jumped." I'm scared and he laughs. he's a jerk. why am I even in love with me. I push myself away from him.

"I hate you! Why don't you just leave me alone?!" I run up stairs and race to my room and shut the door and lock it. I just want to go away from him. I hear knock.

"Come on Squirt open the door. I was just messing around. come outside and talk to me."

"Go away!" I jump in my bed and put the covers over my head.

"Come on Rin, your acting like a brat." I stop responding and just stay under the covers. "Rin! Come out for I have to force myself in! Let's just watch the movie."

"You watch it I'm goin to sleep!" She said crying under the sheets.

"Rin," I hear silence. "Fine" I hear him go down the steps. I take off my pants and throw them onto the ground and just lay down in my bed. I hear the alarm beep aHe must've gone home. well good. I can take care of myself I'm not hopeless and I'm not a child. about fifteen minutes late I hear my window open and someone climb through it. I felt my heart leap in my chest but I don't move from underneath my blankets. the person is coming closer to my bed. Maybe if I pretend to be asleep they'll go away. "Rin, I know your awake, you don't have to fake it." I recognize the voice as sesshomaru's.

"What are you doing in _my_ room" I say making sure he knows that he's unwanted.

"We need to talk." he sits on my bedside. "Something's wrong, do you want to talk about it?" he says placing his hand on my head. I wish he will stop treating me like a child.

"Just go away. I want to be alone."

"What is that you can't possibly tell me." What a moron there's alot I can't tell me him.

"Do you want to talk to my girlfriend about it." I feel a single tear run down my face as I crush the pilliow over my face wishing I could die.

"There's nothing to talk about." I say not even believing myself. my voice was shaken with tears. I wished to tell him everything but I don't. He wouldn't understand; He never understands.

"Come on, I've always known when something is wrong with you. why don't you tell me?" He sounds caring, he still acting like my older brother.I hate being treated like this.

"It's nothing." there's a brief silence.

"What happened to us." he asks.

"What do you mean?" I'm curious about what he's talking about even though I don't show it by staying beneath the covers.

"We used to always want to hang out with me." I was a kid, he was the only person I looked up too. "You were my sidekick, my partner in crime. Where ever I was you were. it was imposible for us you be apart. now I see and talk to you every summer if i'm lucky."

"I grew up! I can't stay a kid forever!"

"believe me I am well aware of it." what did he mean by that.

"Then why do you treat me like i'm still five?"

"because it's the only way i know how to treat you." I turns red with anger.

"fine then I'll just stay here. it's my bed time isn't it?" I say pulling my legs to my chest.

"I didn't mean it like that, Rin."

"then how did you mean it?"

"I just am so used to treating you like my sister don't know any other way to treat you."

"So, I'm like your sister?" I ask even though I can figure the answer but to my surprise I hear no answer.

"don't make me answer that." He says.

"No, answer the question!" I spring up from my bed. "I want to hear you say it yourself."

"I think of you like a..." he stops. "Nevermind, do what you want!" He gets up clenching his fist and walks towards my door. he seems hesitatant as he turns the knob. "Good night Squirt." he says. being ain love with him is hard. Maybe I should just give up on him, but then again I've tried.

* * *

okay done. hoped you liked the first chapter. Please review. Oh yeah this is one of my original stories it's also on FictionPress. I hoped you enjoyed it. and if you see any mention of Catherine or Christian please let me know so I can change it. thx.

~DevilsGift~


	2. Chapter 2

New story. I dont own Inuyasha. and please read and review. Hope you enjoy it. oh it's OOC

Chapter 1: Rin

I lay in my bed starrin up at the ceiling thinking about last night. what did he mean by "Don't make me answer that." he was avoiding telling me what he considers me. I don't know why but I know that he'll probably just say he thinks of me as a younger sister. I don't want to care, but I can't help but think about it. I wish that I could just stop loving him then this wouldn't hurt so much. I hear a knock at my door.

"Hey squirt," Sesshomaru came in with a plate not as enthusastic as usual. "I brought a peace offering. A peanut butter and banana sandwich, I even cut off the crust." he hands to me. "just like you like it" he did act like a jerk but at least he knew how to apologize.

"Thanks," I simply say, I take a bit of the sandwich. he sits on the floor and waits for me to finish. I want to ask the question again but I don't know if I should leave it alone, something tells me not to asks. He was so worked up last night andstill seemd alittle upset.

"I'm sorry" I say now feeling bad about the way I acted.

"for what?" He acts as if he doesn't remember.

"You were right I was acting like a brat." I swallow my pride.

"No, it was my fault. don't worry about it squirt." he smiles as if nothing's wrong. it in fustrates me a little to see his non-chalant attitude toward the conflict but i remain calm. I eat the rest of the can't tell but I angry. He's still treating me like a younger sibling. I hate this relationship but he doesn't pretend like I don't exist. I find relief in that.

"It was good," I had the plate back to him. he gets up to leave but then turns back to me.

"Do you, want to get some ice cream or something." he asks me, probably trying to be nice.

"Sure." I say in a somewhat disappointed tone and look towards my blankets.

"Awesome! Be Ready by one, I'm going home for a bit. my mom wants me to watch my little brother and sister while she goes shopping. I'll be back by then." He walks out my room. He lives right next door. it's not like I can't walk there. I lay back down and glance at the clock. 10:48 a.m. I 'll have to get up by 11:45 if I want to be ready. Of course he had to say Ice cream. what am I, 12? I guess it's better that nothing. hopefully he won't treat me like he treats his younger sister. I hear the alarm beep. he must have gone home.

***

I comense taking my shower. the hot water against my body is so relaxing. I take some of my moms body wash knowing it will piss her off but I can alway replace it. she's not going to comeback til' the end of the summer. I use a wash cloth to scrub myself down with it. the soft cherry blossom smell filling my nostril with it's sweet aroma. I rinse my myself off as the scent lingers from every part of my body. it feels so heavenly. I step out of the shower almost disappointed i had to get out.

I dry myself off with a nearby towel. the great thing about being in the house alone, you don't have to compete for hot water. I look into the fogged mirror and wipe it with my hand for a better reflection. As I look in to the mirror I notice nothing but my normal flaws. no new acne thanks to Proactiv. I begin to wrap my towel around me when I hear the door open. I turn to it to see Sesshomaru staring at my half exposed body. my face turns a crimson red. I quickly cover myself and scream.

"Sorry," he say and closes the door. what's he doing back so early? did he ever hear of knocking? He saw me practically necked. I could die right now. This is going to make everything weird now. "Sorry," I hear him say once again. he can keep say it but it doesn't change the fact that he saw me.

"I-it's okay." I lie. this is to embarrassing.

"I-I sho-should've knock." No, you think. "I-I'm sorry." God, if you hear me, kill me now. I could die of this.

"I-It's alright. I'll b-be out in a-a sec."

"Okay." i look in to the mirror and check if most of the blush is gone and it is. I make sure that the towel is wrapped securely around as a walk towards the door. I put my hand on the door knob and hesitate to turn it as I am scared of my reaction when I see him. I inhale and exhale a deep breathe and open the door. he's sitting on the stairs starring towards the wall.

"Y...you c...can use the bathroom now." I say and hurry to my room. damn the bathroom for not have a lock. I close my bedroom dor behind and fling myself onto my bed. how can we go and hang out normally after this. we can't preted like nothing happened. well maybe he can. maybe I can to. I have to act as though nothing happened. He diffiantely gonna act as though he saw hos little sister necked so I have to act the same. I don't want to weird him out. Nothing happened, nothing happened. I walk towards my closet to pick out and outfit. something consealing.

"Rin," I hear him say

"Yes," I answer.

"I think we should go out for ice cream tommorrow. Is that okay for you?" I frown in dissappointment.

"That's fine. I can wait." I lie. but it would be best for both of us to wait to hang out after this but stilll was it that bad?

* * *

Thx for reading. review. 


End file.
